Speak Now
by emeraldroses394
Summary: Luna has a big decision to make, that could change her life for the better. LLxNL Please R&R!


A/N: I do not own any recognisable characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. For all my followers who are waiting for an update on my other story, Life Is Not A Bed of Roses, will have to wait a little. All my work was on my mom's laptop which is unavailable to me at the moment. I hope I can get access to it soon to update the next chapter for you all.

But for right now, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot I've done about Luna and Neville. This thought has been floating around in my head for months now and I have finally written it down.

So please read and review!

Sincerely,

Emeraldroses530

Speak Now

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl.<br>_

Luna Lovegood is not the kind of person that would barge in on a wedding, but this was no ordinary wedding. You see, the love of her life was getting married today; and it wasn't to her. Yes, _the_ Neville Longbottom was marrying the one and only Lavender Brown.

Luna was not one to dislike people, even some death eaters, but she did not like Lavender Brown. She knew Lavender was no good for Neville, as they were too different. However, she had no way of proving it, so she was stuck watching him get spun further and further into Lavender's web.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel.<br>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
>Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.<br>_

Luna sneaks into the building. The building is similar to what a muggle church would be like, except this building was only used for marriage rituals.

She walks by a room that is holding Hermione and Ginny. Hermione brings Luna into the room and gives her a big hug, which is soon joined by Ginny. The two girls were Luna's best girlfriends, and they know of Luna's love for Neville.

"It'll be okay Luna." Hermione says supportively, breaking the hug.

"And you always have us to fall back onto" Ginny continued, following her sister-in-law.

Luna smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks" was all she could say.

"Well the ceremony will be starting soon, we better take our places." Ginny says.

The two girls start making their way to the door. "You coming Luna?" Hermione asks.

"Oh, yes. I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay" Ginny says as the two make their way into the hallway and go down the stairs.

Luna then makes her way further down the hall and sees the end door open a bit, and she peeks in. Lavender's family was sitting all around the room in different shades of pastels. In the background she can hear Lavender yelling at, she presumed Pavarti, her maid of honour. Luna could see, from the bridesmaids that were in the sitting room, that the gowns resembled different French pastries.

_This is surely not what you'd thought it would be.  
>I lose myself in a daydream.<br>Where I stand and say,_

Luna leaves the doorway before she could get caught and goes down the back stairs that led to the garden where she sat on a bench. _'Oh Neville, she doesn't deserve you. This surely cannot be what you dreamed about when you were younger.' _ Luna lets her mind wonder, she has done so frequently since learning of their engagement. __

_Don't say yes,  
>Run away now.<br>I'll meet you when you're out  
>of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow.  
>You need to hear me out<br>and they said speak now._

_Fun gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play a song<br>that sounds like a death march  
>And I am hiding in the curtains<br>It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be.  
><em>

Luna enters with the other guests and moves to go to a seat when the 'security' tells her that she was uninvited. So, Luna sneaks in through the back door into the ceremony room. She hides behind the white curtains at the back of the room.

She notices Harry and Ron- who are standing up with Neville at the front as his grooms men- are joking around with the groom himself. However, their child play was squelched by the sound of an organ playing. It was a truly horrible sound, one people would reserve only for funerals of people they hated.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.  
>But I know you wish it was me<br>You wish it was me  
>Don't you?<br>_

The doors open at the back, near the curtains Luna is behind, and out walks Lavender. She glides down the aisle like at a muggle pageant. Luna looks at Neville's face and is happy to note that his smile was not reflected in his eyes. If she looked close enough she could see that his eyes held a resigned look to them, as if he was accepting his fate.

She remembered her daydream she had earlier.

_Don't say yes,  
>Run away now.<br>I'll meet you when you're out  
>of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow.  
>You need to hear me out<br>and they said speak now.(repeat)_

_I hear the preacher say  
>"Speak Now or forever hold your peace"<br>There's the silence  
>There's my last chance<br>I stand up with shaky hands  
>All eyes on me<em>

_horrified looks from everyone in the room  
>But I'm looking at you.<em>

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, was the one presiding over the ceremony. As tradition he asked the words that made everyone hold their breath's. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Luna realized this was her last chance. She decided to hell with it and pulled the curtain from in front of her. She stepped forward, clenching her hands together to stop them from shaking. She walked to the middle of the aisle. Everyone's eyes were on her, most with horrified looks on their faces –except foe Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron.

But the only person Luna could see was her love, Neville. She then says:__

_**"I am not the kind of girl,  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.<br>But you are not the kind of boy,  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl.<strong>_

_**So don't say yes,  
>Run away now.<br>I'll meet you when you're out  
>of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow.  
>You need to hear me out<br>and they said speak now**__._**"**

Lavender screams and turns to Neville. "You can't be serious! I will not put up with this. She isn't even supposed to be here!"

Neville just shakes his head at her and then begins to walk towards Luna. He pulls her into a kiss, that says and means everything. Everything else around them fades away, because they were together now and that's all that mattered. __

_And you say  
>Lets run away now<br>I'll meet you when I'm out  
>of my tux at the back door<br>Hey, I didn't say my vow  
>So glad you were around<br>when they said speak now._

The End.


End file.
